The present invention relates to pulsating vibration air generation means for generating pulsating vibration air used for removing extra powder of tablets, pneumatically transporting powdered material, and vibrating mechanical members.
For example, pulsating vibration air generation means in which an electromagnetic valve is interposed in a pneumatic transport pipe and compressed air generation means (air source) such as a blower is connected to one end of the pneumatic transport pipe has been already known.
According to such a pulsating vibration air generation means, compressed air is supplied into the pneumatic transport pipe from one end thereof by driving the compressed air generation means (air source) and pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated between the position where the electro magnetic valve of the pneumatic transport pipe is provided and the other end thereof by opening and closing the electromagnetic valve.
Further, pulsating vibration air generation means in which an electromagnetic valve is interposed in a pneumatic transport pipe and air suction means (air source) such as a vacuum pump and a blower is connected to one end of the pneumatic transport pipe has been also known.
According to such a pulsating vibration air generation means, air in the pneumatic transport pipe is sucked from one end of the pneumatic transport pipe by driving the air suction means (air source) and pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated between the position where the electromagnetic valve is provided and the other end of the pneumatic transport pipe by opening and closing the electromagnetic valve.
However, according to the above-mentioned pulsating vibration air generation means using an electromagnetic valve, the electromagnetic valve is heated when pulsating vibration air is generated for a long time so that such means isn""t suitable for means generating pulsating vibration air for a long time.
The applicants of the present invention have already proposed pulsating vibration air generation means for resolving such problems in JP-A-6-312158.
FIG. 29 shows diagrammatic configuration of the pulsating vibration air generation means disclosed in JP-A-6-312158.
The pulsating vibration air generation means 301 is provided with a cylindrical casing 302, a rotary type valve 303 located so as to divide inside of the casing 302 into two parts, and an air source 304 such as a blower.
A wave transmission port h301 and connection ports h302, h303 are provided on a circumferential surface of the casing 302.
A conduit (pneumatic transport pipe, not shown) is connected to the wave transmission port h301.
The air source 304 is provided with an air supply port h304 and an air suction port h305.
A conduit T301 is connected between the connection port h302 provided at the circumferential surface of the casing 302 and the air supply port h304 of the air source 304.
A conduit T302 is connected between the connection port h303 provided on the circumferential surface of the casing 302 and the air suction port h305 of the air source 304.
Rotary drive means such as a motor (not shown) is connected to a rotary shaft 303a of a rotary valve 303 and the rotary valve 303 is rotated at a fixed rotational speed when the rotary drive means is driven to be rotated at a fixed speed.
Next, a method for generating pulsating vibration air at the wave transmission port h301 using the pulsating vibration air generation means 301 is explained hereinafter. For generating pulsating vibration air at the wave transmission port h301, the air source 304 is driven at first.
Then air of positive pressure is delivered from the air supply port h304 and air flow of negative pressure is generated toward the air suction port h305 in the conduit T302.
When the rotary drive means (not shown) is driven to be rotated at a fixed speed together with such operation, the rotary valve 303 is rotated at a fixed rotational speed.
When the connection port h302 and the wave transmission port h301 are communicated by the rotary valve 303 (in this time between the connection port h302 and the air suction port h305 is closed by the rotary valve 303), positive air generated by driving the air source 304 is supplied from the wave transmission port h301 to the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe, not shown) connected to the wave transmission port h301.
On the other hand when the connection port h303 and the air suction port h305 is communicated by the rotary valve 303 (in this time between the connection port h302 and the air supply port h304 is closed by the rotary valve 303), negative air flow toward the wave transmission port h301 is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe, not shown) connected to the wave transmission port h301 because of negative air flow directing to the air suction port h305.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means 301, the above-mentioned operations are repeated while the air source 304 is driven and the rotary valve 303 is driven and rotated so that positive pressure and negative pressure are alternately caused and pulsating vibration air is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe, not shown) connected to the wave transmission port h301.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means 301, pulsating vibration air is generated by the rotary valve 303 of rotary type so that such a problem that heat generation caused by driving an electromagnetic valve for a long time doesn""t arise. Therefore, it is suitable for generating pulsating vibration air for a long time.
Moreover, the pulsating vibration air generation means 301 is provided with the cylindrical casing 302 and the rotary type valve 303. As a result, there is an advantage that the apparatus can be easily large scaled in such a manner that the cylindrical casing 302 is enlarged into its diametrical direction and/or longitudinal direction and accordingly the rotary valve 303 is enlarged into its diametrical direction and/or longitudinal direction for generating large amount of pulsating vibration air.
FIG. 30 shows diagrammatic configuration of another pulsating vibration air generation means which has been disclosed in JP-A-9-75848 by the present applicants.
The pulsating vibration air generation means 401 is provided with a main body 402 including a hollow chamber R402 having an air supply port h402 connected to an air source 414 (compressed air generation means such as a blower in this embodiment) and a wave transmission port h401, a valve seat 403 provided in the hollow chamber R402 of the main body 402, a valve 404 for opening and closing the valve seat 403, and a rotary cam 405 rotatably provided for opening and closing the valve 404 for the valve seat 403.
The valve 404 has a plug 404a. 
The plug 404a is up and down movably and airtightly attached in a plug insertion hole h403 provided for the main body 402.
A rotary roller 406 is rotatably attached at the lower end of the plug 404a. 
The rotary cam 405 has an inner rotary cam 405a and an outer rotary cam 405b. 
A fixed concavo-convex pattern is provided on each of the inner rotary cam 405a and the outer rotary cam 405b so as to have a distance of about the diameter of the rotary roller 406.
The rotary roller 406 is rotatably inserted between the inner rotary cam 405a and the outer rotary cam 405b. 
The rotary cam 405 is designed to be attached on a rotary plug 404a Ma of rotary drive means such as a motor (not shown).
A conduit T401 is connected between an air source 414 and the air supply port h402.
A conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) T402 is connected to the wave transmission port h401.
A hole shown as h404 is, for example, a penetrating hole designed so as to communicate with atmosphere and is provided if necessary. In this embodiment, a conduit T404 is connected with the penetrating hole h404 and a valve 407 is interposed therebetween.
The member indicated as numeral 408 in FIG. 30 shows a flow controller provided if necessary.
Next, a method for generating pulsating vibration air at the wave transmission port h401 using the pulsating vibration air generation means 401 is explained hereinafter.
For generating pulsating vibration air at the wave transmission port h401, a rotary cam 405 having a concavo-convex pattern which is suitable for mixing and dispersing powdered material depending on its physical property is attached on the rotary shaft Ma of the rotary drive means such as a motor (not shown).
Then the air source 414 (compressed air generation means such as a blower in this embodiment) is driven and positive air is transmitted in the conduit T401.
If the flow controller 408 is interposed in the conduit T401, flow amount of positive air supplied to the air supply port h402 is controlled by means of the flow controller 408.
The rotary drive means (not shown) is rotated at a fixed speed together with the above-mentioned operations, then the rotary cam 405 attached on the rotary shaft Ma is rotated at a fixed rotational speed.
The rotary roller 406 is rotated between the inner rotary cam 405a and the outer rotary cam 405b by the rotation of the rotary cam 405 and is moved up and down in compliance with the concavo-convex pattern provided for the inner rotary cam 405a and the outer rotary cam 405b respectively. Therefore, the valve 404 is moved up and down in compliance with the concavo-convex pattern of the rotary cam 405 so as to open and close the valve seat 403.
Because of the open and close operations of the valve seat 403 caused by up and down movement of the valve 404 according to the concavo-convex pattern of the rotary cam 405, pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is output from the transmission port h401 into the conduit T403 (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port h401.
If air suction means such as a vacuum pump is used as the air source 414, positive pulsating vibration air toward the wave transmission port h401 can be generated in the conduit T402 (pneumatic transport pipe) by the same manner mentioned above.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means 401, pulsating vibration air is generated by opening and closing the valve seat 403 with the valve 404 by means of the rotary cam 405 so that such a problem of heat generation caused by operating an electromagnetic valve for a long time doesn""t arise. Therefore, such means is suitable for producing pulsating vibration air for a long time.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means 401, when compressed air generation means is used as the air source 414 and powdered material is pneumatically transported, a rotary cam 405 having a concavo-convex pattern suitable for mixing and dispersing powdered material depending on its physical property is used. Accordingly there is an advantage that efficient pneumatic transport of powdered material can be achieved.
Moreover according to the pulsating vibration air generation means 401, when air suction means is used as the air source 414 and powder attached on the surface of tablet is removed, a rotary cam 405 having a concavo-convex pattern suitable for sucking and removing powder from the surface of tablet depending on the physical property of the powder to be removed is used. Therefore, there is such an advantage that efficient powder removing operation can be achieved.
However, when high pressure air is supplied to the connection port h302 of the casing 302, there is a case that air is leaked from the gap between the rotary valve 303 and the inner circumference side wall of the casing 302. Therefore, the above-mentioned pulsating vibration air generation means 301 has a problem that accurate pulsating vibration air can""t be obtained at high pressure.
On the other hand, when the rotary cam 405 having different concavo-convex pattern is used for the pulsating vibration air generation means 401, pulsating vibration air having wave shape according to the physical property of powdered material. However, pulsating vibration air is generated by opening and closing the valve seat 403 with the valve 404 so that there is a problem such that enlargement of the apparatus is difficult comparing to the pulsating vibration air generation means 301 for generating large amount of pulsating vibration air.
Further, the inventors of the present invention have found that there is a work environmental problem such that operators get sick when they actually use the pulsating vibration air generation means 301.
In detail, the inventors of the-present invention have found that operators often complain that they feel bad when pulsating vibration air from greater than or equal to 1 Hz to less than or equal to 5 Hz is generated using the pulsating vibration air generation means 301.
As a result of examination and analysis of its reason, they have found that vibration (low frequency) is generated in the pulsating vibration air generation means 301 and such vibration (low frequency) makes the operators feel bad because continuous air supply or air suction is executed from the air source 304 when the wave transmission port h301 is completely closed by the rotary valve 303.
Similarly the inventors have found that there is also a work environmental problem such that the operators also feel bad when they use the pulsating vibration air generation means 401.
In detail, the inventors of the present invention have also found that operators often complain that they feel bad when pulsating vibration air from greater than or equal to 1 Hz to less than or equal to 5 Hz is generated using the pulsating vibration air generation means 401.
As a result of examination and analysis of its reason, they have also found that vibration (low frequency) is generated in the pulsating vibration air generation means 401 and such vibration (low frequency) makes the operators feel bad because continuous air supply or air suction is executed from the air source 414 when the valve seat 403 is completely closed by the rotary valve 404.
The inventors have found that the pulsating vibration air generation means 301, 401 has a problem that large load is applied on the air source 304, 414 when air flow is shut off in case of using means such as a blower continuously generating air as the air source 304, 414, accordingly it requires to devise a countermeasure for preventing breakdown of the air source 304, 414.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above-mentioned problems. The first object of the present invention is to provide pulsating vibration air generation means suitable for converting high pressure air into pulsating vibration air, having new construction, and capable of easily enlarged.
The second object of the present invention is to provide pulsating vibration air generation means which can prevent vibration (low frequency) from its body, doesn""t apply large load on its air source, and doesn""t cause any loss of drive efficiency of its air source.
Pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 1 is comprised of a cylindrical casing having an air supply port connected with an air source and a wave transmission port, and a drum type rotary valve constructed rotatably in the casing, the air supply port is provided on a circumferential surface of the casing, the air supply port provided on a circumferential surface of the casing is located where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, the wave transmission port provided for the casing is located apart from where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, the drum type rotary valve is comprised of a rotary support shaft at a center axis of the rotary valve, one end of the rotary valve is opened, another end of the rotary valve is closed, at least one ventilation window is provided at a circumferential surface of the rotary valve, the rotary valve is contained in the casing in such a manner that the open end of the rotary valve faces to the wave transmission port of the casing, and the at least one ventilation window provided at a circumferential surface of the rotary valve is designed to intermittently meet the air supply port provided on a circumferential surface of the casing when rotary drive means is connected with the rotary support shaft and the drive means is driven so as to rotate the rotary valve in the casing.
According to such constructed pulsating vibration air generation means, the air supply port provided on the circumferential surface of the casing is arranged at where the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve is located when the drum type rotary valve is contained in the casing.
Accordingly, when the compressed air generation means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, and the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the air supply port, the air supply port is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, the compressed air supplied from the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing isn""t supplied from the wave transmission port into the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the supply port, the ventilation window and the supply port are communicated so that the compressed air supplied to the air supply port is supplied to the drum type rotary valve via the ventilation window from the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing. The compressed air thus supplied in the drum type rotary valve through the ventilation window is supplied from the wave transmission port to the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
When compressed air is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, supply and stop of compressed air from the wave transmission port into the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port are repeated, as the result, pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is supplied in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
Further, when the compressed air generation means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, and the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the air supply port, the air supply port is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, air flow toward the wave transmission port isn""t generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the supply port, the ventilation window and the supply port are communicated. As a result, the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing and the wave transmission port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing are communicated through the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve and one open end of the drum type rotary valve, so that air flow directing the wave transmission port is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
When air suction means is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, flow and stop of air flow toward the wave transmission port in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port are repeated, as the result, pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the drum type rotary valve having the ventilation window is contained in the casing, if the drum type rotary valve is contained in the casing so as not to have any gap between the inner circumferential surface of the casing and the outer circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, air isn""t leaked from the wave transmission port of the casing even if high pressure air is supplied to the air supply port of the casing because the air supply port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve except when the ventilation window of the drum type rotary valve is positioned at the air supply port of the casing.
Further according such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the drum type rotary valve having the ventilation window is contained in the casing, if the drum type rotary valve is contained in the casing so as not to have gap between the circumferential surface of the casing and the outer circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, the air supply port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve except when the ventilation window of the drum type rotary valve is positioned at the air supply port of the casing. Therefore, even if air is strongly sucked by the air suction means by connecting the air suction means to the air supply port of the casing, air flow toward the wave transmission port isn""t generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, as pulsating vibration air is generated by means of the drum type rotary valve, there is no trouble such that heat generation is caused by driving an electromagnetic valve for a long time. Therefore, such pulsating vibration air generation means is suitable for generating pulsating vibration air for a long time.
Moreover, the pulsating vibration air generation means is provided with the cylindrical casing and the drum type rotary valve. As a result, there is an advantage such that when the apparatus is enlarged so as to generate large amount of pulsating vibration air, it is enough that the cylindrical casing is enlarged in its diametric direction and/or its longitudinal direction and accordingly the drum type rotary valve is enlarged in its diametric direction and/or its longitudinal direction. Pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 2 is comprised of a cylindrical casing having an air supply port connected with an air source, a wave transmission port, and a drum type rotary valve constructed rotatably in the casing, wherein the wave transmission port is provided on a circumferential surface of the casing and is located where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, the air supply port provided for the casing is located apart from where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, the drum type rotary valve is comprised of a rotary support shaft at a center axis of the rotary valve, one end of the rotary valve is opened, another end of the rotary valve is closed, at least one ventilation window is provided at the circumferential surface of the rotary valve, the rotary valve is contained in the casing in such a manner that the one open end of the rotary valve faces to the air supply port of the casing, and the at least one ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is designed to intermittently meet the wave transmission port provided on the circumferential surface of the casing according to rotation of the valve when rotary drive means is connected with the rotary support shaft and the drive means is driven so as to rotate the valve in the casing.
According to such constructed pulsating vibration air generation means, the wave transmission port provided on the circumferential surface of the casing is arranged at where the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve is located when the drum type rotary valve is contained in the casing.
Accordingly, when the compressed air generation means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, and the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the wave transmission port, the wave transmission port is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, the compressed air supplied from the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing isn""t supplied from the wave transmission port into the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the wave transmission port, the ventilation window and the wave transmission port are communicated so that the compressed air fed from the air supply port is supplied to the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) via the ventilation window from the open end of the drum type rotary valve.
When compressed air is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, supply and stop of compressed air from the wave transmission port into the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port are repeated, as the result, positive pulsating vibration air is supplied in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
Further, when the compressed air generation means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, and the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the wave transmission port, the wave transmission port is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, air flow toward the wave transmission port isn""t generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the wave transmission port, the ventilation window and the wave transmission port are communicated. As a result the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing and the wave transmission port provided at the circumferential surface of the casing are communicated through the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve and one open end of the drum type rotary valve, so that air flow toward the wave transmission port is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
When compressed air is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the casing, supply and stop of air flow toward the wave transmission port in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port are repeated, as the result, negative pulsating vibration air is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the drum type rotary valve having the ventilation window is contained in the casing, if the drum type rotary valve is contained in the casing so as not to have any gap between the inner circumferential surface of the casing and the outer circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, air isn""t leaked from the wave transmission port of the casing even if high pressure air is supplied to the air supply port of the casing because the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve except when the ventilation window of the drum type rotary valve is positioned at the wave transmission port of the casing.
Further according such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the drum type rotary valve having the ventilation window is contained in the casing so as not to have gap between the circumferential surface of the casing and the outer circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve except when the ventilation window of the drum type rotary valve is positioned at the wave transmission port of the casing. Therefore, even if air is strongly sucked by the air suction means by connecting the air suction means to the air supply port of the casing, air flow toward the wave transmission port isn""t generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, as pulsating vibration air is generated by means of the drum type rotary valve, there is no trouble such that heat generation is caused by driving an electromagnetic valve for a long time. Therefore, such pulsating vibration air generation means is suitable for generating pulsating vibration air for a long time.
Moreover, the pulsating vibration air generation means is provided with the cylindrical casing and the drum type rotary valve. As a result, there is an advantage such that when the apparatus is enlarged so as to generate large amount of pulsating vibration air, it is enough that the cylindrical casing is enlarged in its diametric direction and/or its longitudinal direction and accordingly the drum type rotary valve is enlarged in its diametric direction and/or its longitudinal direction.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 3, in the pulsating vibration air generation means as set forth in claim 1 or 2, a bypass pipe is connected between a conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and a pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as a bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing, when compressed air generation means is used as an air source, positive air generated by driving the compression air generation means is supplied to the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing through the bypass pipe when the air supply port or the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve.
In other words, even if the air supply port or the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, continuous air supply is executed to the pneumatic transport pipe from the compressed air generation means through the bypass pipe. As a result, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, because complete retention of air supplied from the compressed air generation means isn""t caused, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when air is completely stayed, isn""t happened. Accordingly, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further, when air suction means is used as an air source, air flow (negative pressure) toward the air suction means generated by driving the air suction means when the air supply port or the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve is generated in the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing through the bypass pipe.
Namely, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, even if the air supply port or the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, continuous air flow (negative air) toward the air suction means is generated via the bypass pipe in the pneumatic transport pipe. Therefore, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when air flow to the air suction means is completely shut off, isn""t generated. As a result, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing and all of the compressed air or suction mode air generated by driving the air source is designed to be returned to the pneumatic transport pipe, so that there is no driving efficiency loss of the air source.
Pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 4 is comprised of a casing doubly constructed with an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder spaced apart, the casing forming an annular space by closing both ends of the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder, an air supply port connected with an air source being provided at a circumferential surface of the outer cylinder, an opening being provided at a circumferential surface of the inner cylinder, and one end of the inner cylinder being opened, a drum type rotary valve rotatably provided in the inner cylinder of the casing, wherein the opening provided on the circumferential surface of the inner cylinder is located where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the inner cylinder, the drum type rotary valve is comprised of a rotary support shaft at a center axis of the rotary valve, one end of the rotary valve is opened, another end of the rotary valve is closed, at least one ventilation window is provided at a circumferential surface of the rotary valve, the rotary valve is contained in the inner cylinder in such a manner that the one open end of the rotary valve faces to the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing, and the at least one ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is designed to intermittently meet the opening provided on the circumferential surface of the inner cylinder of the casing according to rotation of the rotary valve when rotary drive means is connected with the rotary support shaft and the rotary drive means is driven so as to rotate the rotary valve in the inner cylinder of the casing.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, the casing is double structure with the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder, and the opening provided for the circumferential surface of the inner cylinder is located at where the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve is positioned when the drum type rotary valve is contained in the inner cylinder.
Therefore, when the compressed air generation means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the inner cylinder, and the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the opening, the opening is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, the compressed air supplied from the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the outer cylinder isn""t discharged from the open end of the rotary valve.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the opening of the circumferential surface of the inner cylinder, the ventilation window and the opening are communicated so that the compressed air supplied from the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the outer cylinder is supplied to the drum type rotary valve via the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve and is discharged from one end of the drum type rotary valve.
When compressed air generation means is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the inner cylinder, discharge and stop of compressed air from the one end of the drum type rotary valve are repeated, as the result, positive pulsating vibration air is supplied in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the open end of the inner cylinder when the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) is connected to the open end of the inner cylinder.
Further, when air suction means is used as an air source, the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the inner cylinder, the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve other than the ventilation window is located at the opening, the opening is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve. Therefore, air flow toward the open end of the rotary valve isn""t generated at the open end of the rotary valve.
On the other hand, when the ventilation window provided at the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve comes to the opening of the circumferential surface of the inner cylinder, the ventilation window and the opening are communicated. As a result, the air supply port provided at the circumferential surface of the outer cylinder and the open end of the rotary valve are communicated through the ventilation window and the opening, so that air flow toward the open end of the rotary valve is generated in the opening end of the rotary valve.
When air suction means is used as an air source and the drum type rotary valve is rotated in the inner cylinder, flow and stop of air flow toward the open end of the rotary valve are repeated, as the result, negative pulsating vibration air toward the open end of the drum type rotary valve is generated in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) when the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) is connected to the opening end of the inner cylinder.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 5, in the pulsating vibration air generation means in claim 4, a bypass pipe is connected between a conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the outer cylinder and a pneumatic transport pipe connected to the open end of the inner cylinder.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the outer cylinder of the casing and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing, when compressed air generation means is used as an air source, positive air generated by driving the compression air generation means is supplied to the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing through the bypass pipe when the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve.
In other words, even if the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, continuous air supply is executed to the pneumatic transport pipe from the compressed air generation means through the bypass pipe. As a result, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when complete air retention is generated, isn""t happened. Accordingly, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further, when air suction means is used as an air source, air flow (negative pressure) toward the air suction means generated by driving the air suction means when the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve is generated in the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing through the bypass pipe.
Namely, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, even if the open end of the inner cylinder of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the drum type rotary valve, continuous air flow (negative air) toward the air suction means is generated via the bypass pipe in the pneumatic transport pipe. Therefore, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when air flow to the air suction means is completely shut off, isn""t generated. As a result, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the outer cylinder and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the one open end of the inner cylinder and all of the compressed air or suction mode air generated by driving the air source is designed to be returned to the pneumatic transport pipe, so that there is no driving efficiency loss of the air source.
The pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 6 is comprised of a casing having an air supply port connected with an air source and a wave transmission port at the circumferential surface thereof, a rotary type valve provided rotatably in the casing and so as to divide the casing into two spaces, and a bypass pipe connecting between a conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and a pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing, when compressed air generation means is used as an air source, positive air generated by driving the compression air generation means is supplied to the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing through the bypass pipe when the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the rotary type valve.
In other words, even if the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the rotary type valve, continuous air supply is executed to the pneumatic transport pipe from the compressed air generation means through the bypass pipe. As a result, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when retention of air supplied from the compressed air generation means is generated, isn""t happened. Accordingly, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further, when air suction means is used as an air source, air flow (negative pressure) toward the air suction means generated by driving the air suction means when the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the rotary type valve is generated in the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing through the bypass pipe.
Namely, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, even if the wave transmission port of the casing is closed by the circumferential surface of the rotary type valve, continuous air flow (negative air) toward the air suction means is generated via the bypass pipe in the pneumatic transport pipe. Therefore, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when air flow to the air suction means is shut off, isn""t generated. As a result, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the casing and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the casing and all of the compressed air or suction mode air generated by driving the air source is designed to be returned to the pneumatic transport pipe, so that there is no driving efficiency loss of the air source.
The pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 7 is comprised of a main body having a hollow chamber with an air supply port connected to an air source and a wave transmission port, a valve seat provided in the hollow chamber in the main body, a valve for opening and closing the valve seat, and a rotary cam provided rotatably for opening and closing the valve for the valve seat, wherein a rotary roller is rotatably attached to a lower end of a shaft of the valve, the rotary cam is comprised of an inner rotary cam and an outer rotary cam, each of the rotary cams having a predetermined concavo-convex pattern so as to be separated at a distance of approximate diameter of the rotary roller, the roller is rotatably inserted between the inner rotary cam and the outer rotary cam, the valve moves up and down according to the predetermined concavo-convex pattern of the inner rotary cam and the outer rotary cam comprising the rotary cam so as to open and close the valve seat when a rotary drive means is connected to a rotary shaft of the rotary cam and the rotary drive means is driven to rotate the rotary cam, and a bypass pipe is connected between a conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the main body and a pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the main body.
According to such pulsating vibration air generation means, as the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the main body and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the main body, when compressed air generation means is used as an air source, positive air generated by driving the compression air generation means is supplied to the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the main body through the bypass pipe when the valve seat is closed by the valve.
In other words, even if the valve seat is closed by the valve, continuous air supply is executed to the pneumatic transport pipe from the compressed air generation means through the bypass pipe. As a result, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when retention of air supplied from the compressed air generation means is generated, isn""t happened. Accordingly, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further, when air suction means is used as an air source, air flow (negative pressure) toward the air suction means generated by driving the air suction means when the valve seat is closed by the valve is generated in the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port through the bypass pipe.
Namely, according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, even if the valve seat is closed by the valve, continuous air flow (negative air) toward the air suction means via the bypass pipe is generated in the pneumatic transport pipe. Therefore, vibration (low frequency), which is apt to be caused when air flow to the air suction means is shut off, isn""t generated. As a result, there is no work environmental problem such that operators feel bad while operating such pulsating vibration air generation means.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, the bypass pipe is connected between the conduit connecting the air source and the air supply port of the main body and the pneumatic transport pipe connected to the wave transmission port of the main body and all of the compressed air or suction mode air generated by driving the air source is designed to be returned to the pneumatic transport pipe, so that there is no driving efficiency loss of the air source.
The pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 8, the air source of the pulsating vibration air generation means in any one of claims 1-7 is compression air generation means.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means, positive pulsating vibration air can be generated as the compressed air generation means is used as an air source.
Therefore, the pulsating vibration air generation means can be preferably used as positive pulsating vibration air generation means for pneumatically transporting powdered material at high density.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 9, the air source of the pulsating vibration air generation means in any one of claims 1-7 is air suction means.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means, negative pulsating vibration air can be generated as the air suction means is used as an air source.
Therefore, the pulsating vibration air generation means can be preferably used as negative pulsating vibration air generation means for pneumatically transporting powdered material at low density and as pulsating vibration air generation means for generating suction mode pulsating vibration air for a powder removing apparatus.
The pulsating vibration air generation means described in claim 10 is comprised of a cylindrical casing having a wave transmission port on a circumferential surface thereof and having a first connection port and a second connection port disposed so as to face each other with a fixed distance on the circumferential surface, and a drum type rotary valve rotatably provided in the casing, wherein the first connection port and the second connection port on the circumferential surface of the casing are provided where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, the wave transmission port on the circumferential surface of the casing is provided apart from where the circumferential surface of the rotary valve is positioned when the rotary valve is contained in the casing, compression air generation means is connected with the first connection port on the circumferential surface of the casing, air suction means is connected with the second connection port on the circumferential surface of the casing, the drum type rotary valve has a rotary support shaft at a center axis of the rotary valve, one end of the rotary valve is opened, another end of the rotary valve is closed, and at least one ventilation window is provided for the circumferential surface of the rotary valve, the rotary valve is contained in the casing in such a manner that one open end of the rotary valve faces to the wave transmission port of the casing, the at least one ventilation window on the circumferential surface of the rotary valve intermittently meets the first connection port or the second connection port on the circumferential surface of the casing according to rotation of the rotary valve when the rotary drive means is connected with the rotary support shaft and the rotary drive means is driven so as to rotate the valve in the casing.
According to the pulsating vibration air generation means, the compressed air generation means is connected with the first connection port provided on the circumferential surface of the casing and the air suction means is connected to the second connection port. Therefore, pulsating vibration air having large amplitude can be generated from the wave transmission port of the casing by driving both of the compression air generation means and the air suction means.
Further according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, if speed of the compressed air generation means is made larger than that of the air suction means, positive pulsating vibration air can be supplied in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.
Furthermore according to the pulsating vibration air generation means, if speed of the air suction means is made larger than that of the compressed air generation means, negative pulsating vibration air can be supplied in the conduit (pneumatic transport pipe) connected to the wave transmission port of the casing.